


Monthly

by Ghostsucks



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Periods, period pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: You are curled up in bed from period pains. Not having left your bed in a few days, Papa iii comes to visit and when seeing you in your current state he does his best to help.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Monthly

Day three. Day three of your period and you were in the thick of it. The pains started about 5 days ago. They started low in your stomach, a minor pain that would occasionally come and go; only getting more painful as the hours ticked by. 

As the night passed, and the sun rose on the next day the pain was almost unbearable. Coming in so excruciating that it would have you curled up in a ball until it passed; giving you an unknown amount of time to get pills, get the heat pack, get the ice cream and everything else you knew that would help. Anything that would help make those moments a little easier to get through. 

It all clicking the next day when you awoke to a weird feeling in your stomach. Making the mistake of sneezing while you were laying in bed and feeling it from the juncture of your legs.

“Fuck” you cursed yourself. The last few days had you just hoping you had accidentally eaten dairy and now suddenly were lactose intolerant; but unfortunately the monthly visitor visited again. 

Slowly moving out of your bed, you tried your best to not let gravity have its way. Trying your best to contain the mess or risk staining more of your sheets. Waddling to the bathroom, in hopes you don’t feel it running down your legs, you liked the pyjamas you were wearing. Light in their colour, you really didn’t want a bloodstain on the inside of the seam. 

By day 2 it had only gotten worse. Having to wear both maxi pads and a tampon from fear of leaking; and let’s be honest, you had leaked a few times already. Not even knowing the point of wearing a tampon while your period was so heavy, you decide to forego it. Immediately regretting that decision when you completely filled your pad and had blood running down to stain your sheets, anyway.

At least sister Imperator was kind enough to let you have a few days off. Knowing that your period was harder on you than it was on others. Not that you liked the special treatment in any way, but you were grateful a woman was in charge; a woman who understood. 

Occasionally throughout the days your friends would come visit you, all cramming into your small room just to make sure you were drinking enough water, had enough pain pills by your bedside, or to just bring you a satisfying meal. Knowing you wouldn’t dare leave your room when you were feeling like such garbage. 

You hadn’t even checked your phone. You had been curled up in your bed around a heat bag for so long and just sleeping when you pleased; you hadn’t even thought to check it. Too consumed with zoning out and watching your favourite movies on repeat. 

On the third day today, you started it by turning on a new horror favourite of yours: The Conjuring. After, of course, doing your daily period ritual of waking up, showering, being grossed out and concerned by how much blood was being washed down the drain, getting back into the same clothes you just got out off and then curling back into bed. Clicking play, you couldn’t help but wish that your lover was there to watch it with you. Papa loved a good horror movie, and you had always promised to show him this one. 

The starting scene hadn’t even started when there was a knock at your door. “Its open” you borderline yelled at the door, and like a kind twist of fate, your Papa’s painted visage peaked its head through the crack. 

“Ah, there you are!” He walked fully into the room now, shutting the door behind him “are you not well? You have not answered my texts” he turned on his heel to fully get a good look at you. Curled up in your bed with your hair a mess, and hood pulled over your head. He stood there briefly with a look of shock on his face. 

“I’m good, just suffering” you answered honestly. Unknowing of how Papa would react to finding out. 

“Si, you look like it” he walked closer to you, his head moving back and forth to get a full look at you, “have you got the cold? Did you eat something from the kitchen- “concerned laced in his voice as he saw the empty water bottles and an empty packet of pain pills beside you. 

“I got my period” you sat up, deciding he deserved that much respect “I’m sorry, Papa. I haven’t checked my phone the pains been- “your face screwed in pain, your hand going to clutch at your stomach as you laid back down. Taking deep and slow breaths waiting for the contraction to pass. 

Papa came to sit on your bed beside you. Tucking his body between where you had curled, fitting perfectly in the tight spot. His hand softly coming to rest on your arm, rubbing the smooth cotton of his gloves over your skin in an attempt to comfort. 

“I’m sorry, Mia dolce. I have never had one” his usual jokey self was still clear, but with concern etched on his face it was obvious it was hard for him to truly be himself In this moment, “I will be right back, amore. Do not move” he waggled his finger at you before standing up dramatically and rushing out of your room.

“Don’t worry, I’m not” you tried to yell after him, but he was already long gone before you even got the first word out. 

You wondered where he had disappeared to. You were already halfway through the movie and he still showed no signs of returning. You wondered if maybe he had forgotten about you?. The most obvious answer would be that he just got caught up. Maybe a sibling or his brother had needed his attention more urgently than you? You had no way of knowing. 

Checking your phone, it shocked you to see a few messages from him. All from the last few days, but none from today itself. Pausing the movie, you decided this was as good a time as any to head to the bathroom. The amount of water you were drinking not making it easy on you. 

While you were sitting on the toilet, that weird, unique fear hit you unconsciously. You grabbed a fresh pad and unwrapped it as slow as possible. Not wanting anyone around you to hear for some strange reason. You knew people got periods, everyone knew it; but still that weird fear that you developed in your teenage, high school years still sat prevalent at the form of your mind. 

Placing it down onto your favourite pair of period panties, you discarded the old one. Relieved to see it didn’t have as much blood in it as the last one. Hoping it was a good sign you’d have a 5-day period rather than the usual 8.

It was just as you were pulling your baggy tracksuit pants up that you heard your door swing open. The telltale clacking of Papa’s expensive Italian shoes alerting you to his presence. 

Walking out into your room, you watched as Papa emptied the contents of a plastic bag onto your bed. Curiously you walked closer, “Papa?” He stopped his fiddling with the items to look at you.

“Yes?” He asked causally like he wasn’t just dumping random items onto your bed. 

“What’s all this?” You asked, pointing to whatever was in front of him. 

“Oh, I went to the store. I had to google what was best, but I picked you up and few things” he started picking the items up one by one and showing them to you “I bought you some ibuprofen, google said it was much better for your cramps instead of this paracetamol you already have, and by the way you were curled on your bed; I don’t think they were working well, no?” He placed the packet on top of your other pain meds, “a heating pad” he paused for a moment “it’s filled with rice. You place it on your” he gestured in a circle around his lower stomach “and it’s shaped like a chicken. They had this purple and yellow one so- “ he picked it up. 

“Thank you, Papa” you laughed as he discarded it to the side, knowing very much why he bought a purple and yellow one, “what else is there?” 

“Uh, well. I didn’t know what snacks you liked, but a ghoul said siblings crave sweets,” he held up a variety bag of mini chocolates. “But there is more important stuff that can help,” with a change of attitude, he sauntered over to you. “I hear that a nice bath can help and I happen to have a nice bath up in my rooms large enough for two”

His hands came down to grab yours and placing them around his neck. Resting his hands on your hips, he pulled you closer. 

“I also hear an orgasm can help” his lips were a hairsbreadth away from yours, “and you and I both know how good I am at providing those, hm?” He nodded to his own statement, as cocky as ever. 

“Mm a bath does sound nice” you agreed with him. His breath against your skin causing lust to cloud your mind. 

When his lips finally pressed to yours and it made you weak at the knees. Being on your period had already made you hornier than normal, and this man waltzing into your room and being his usual self wasn’t helping. His tongue asked for entrance and you happily let him in. His hand sneaking down to grab a handful of your ass, kneading the flesh as you moaned into his kiss. Standing there with him, feeling your tongues dance together for an inconceivable amount of time. Only being pulled back into the moment when he abruptly pulled away.

“Bring your movies, your clothes. You will stay in my rooms for the next few days, si? I also heard cuddling is good” He walked around your room, placing the things he had just bought you back into the same plastic bag he emptied them from, “well, come on.” He smiled at you, “don’t want to be late” 

“Of course, Papa” you agreed.

You packed your bag quickly, grabbing all the essentials that you needed for an extended stay in Papa’s room. 


End file.
